


Круги на воде

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, Femdom, Gen, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: Джордж Уизли тоскует. Перси Уизли тоже





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "I Believe" на дайри, по заявке №44, Перси Уизли/Фред либо Джордж Уизли (или T), и №68, _Никто из нас в действительности не воспринимает жизнь и не чувствует её всё время. (Кадзуо Исигуро «Не отпускай меня»)_

Из двух голландцев Перси больше нравился Иен. Он был здоровенный и сухопарый, сбивался на неуклюжий данглиш и не понимал шуток Джорджа. Глядя на него, Перси вспоминал, как однажды на Рождество папа притащил домой телевизор, заколдовал, и они всей семьёй посмотрели целую одну серию какого-то нового комедийного сериала. Смеялись все, включая малышку Джинни и упыря на чердаке — кроме, конечно, Перси.

Перси смеялся потом, когда случайно опрокинул на телевизор чашку чая. Мама гонялась за ним с ремнём по всему дому, близнецы подкинули в кровать дохлого крота, но результат того стоил. Папа плохо умел чинить электроприборы.

Голландец сидел перед Перси, потягивал кофе без всего и, похоже, искренне верил, что "очень интересно" и правда значит "очень интересно", а "я подумаю об этом" — "мы обязательно закажем у вас партию волшебных фигурок, хотя в Гонконге они втрое дешевле".

— Между прочим, мистер Уизли, мистер Уизли, — сказала на прощанье Марианна, коллега Иена. — Посмотрите, может быть, вам понравится. Запустили недавно, продукт ещё совсем новый.

На глянцевой брошюрке неторопливо, сверкая гранями, вращался логотип WizIndustries, шипастый красный многоугольник. А прямо из-под него смотрели три пластиковых манекена — сначала одинаковые и гладкие, потом они медленно обретали индивидуальность, черты лица, цвет кожи. Перси передёрнулся.

— О, невероятно интересно, — отозвался Джордж безжизненным голосом. — Надеюсь, причиндалы у них тоже отрастают.

Марианна рассмеялась.

— И неплохие. Это побочная ветка нашей линии секс-игрушек.

~~~

Джордж бесился, когда ему предлагали написать портрет Фреда. Он разговаривал только с его фотографиями. Они никогда не отвечали — зато никогда не обманывали. Настоящий свет отражался от живого, настоящего Фреда, чтобы переродиться в объективе, на плёнке и — двойная магия! — в проявляющем зелье. Сиюминутное, исключительное чудо. Маленькая смерть. Immobulus всего мира на те несколько секунд, которые длится изображение.

Ещё Джордж пересматривал воспоминания. В одиночку и почти всегда нетрезвым. В таком состоянии он лез в думосбор драться: набить морду Фреду за то, что умер; себе за то, что не смог; всем остальным за то, что они не Фред. Получалось плохо. Воспоминание рвалось, растворялось в серебристом тумане, удары ухали в пустоту, словно галька в озеро, и Джордж выныривал из каменной чаши с лицом, мокрым то ли от брызг тумана, то ли от слёз.

Перси постучался к нему в камин, как всегда, невовремя.

— Я тут подумал...

— Офигенно, — буркнул Джордж, просто чтоб побороть смущение.

— Я серьёзно, — сказал Перси, разливая по комнате зелёное сияние, и "лучше несерьёзно" застряло у Джорджа в горле. В руке Перси держал крохотный серебристый флакон.

~~~

В WWW Перси пошёл работать не потому, что надеялся заменить собой пресвятого Фреда, и не потому, что однажды в лифте на работе был назван переходящей зубочисткой министерства, а потому что на Джорджа было физически больно смотреть.

Поэтому же Перси вынул и сохранил рекламную брошюру, которую Джордж отправил в камин. И поэтому тем же вечером он достал флакон установленного министерством образца — стекло класса прочности W2, две унции — подписал: Джорджу Уизли, CEO WWW и так далее, и вытаскивал из головы, что вспомнилось, подряд. Мамину ругань. Значок старосты с надписью "важная шишка". Вид снизу на команду Гриффиндора: капли дождя на стёклах очков, рокот трибун, рыжие всполохи на сером небе. Полуулыбку Макгонагалл, восторженного Флитвика, кислую рожу Снейпа. Поттеровский дозор. Дохлых садовых гномов, поющие сосиски, пижаму с надписью "похвалите меня, я хороший мальчик".

Впрочем, нет. Кое-что он отдать не смог. Утренние стычки возле ванной в "Норе", инцидент в раздевалке на третьем курсе, пару стыдных фантазий. Последние основывались на прочитанной однажды "Статистике мужской гомосексуальности в многодетных семьях", отобранной именем префекта порнухе да собственном отражении в зеркале — таком уизлевском и таком неправильном. Словно флоббер среди соплохвостов — ни мускулов, ни огня.

Бог просто забыл его поцеловать — и поэтому в фантазиях, что приходят перед сном, Перси целовали братья. Сразу двое.

~~~

— Послушай, — сказал Джордж неловко, вцепившись в подарок. — У меня тут Айша занята, поставки, склады, и только вчера было пять собеседований.

Перси, очевидно, хотел что-то взамен, но чего? Признания и любви? У Джорджа их едва хватало на близких, то есть на Энджи и родителей. Брату он мог предложить только работу — тем более что Айша на самом деле зашивалась на производстве.

— А ты мне здорово помог сегодня с голландцами. Не возражаешь, если я попрошу тебя глянуть на "Зонко"? В четверг в Хогсмиде, в девять.

~~~

Спасённая из огня реклама WizIndustries Перси тревожила. Кукловоды обещали предустановленные базовые умения и идеальное портретное сходство на основе слепка личности. Фактически, трёхмерный портрет — бесхарактерный, но материальный, с возможностью потрогать модель или занять её каким-нибудь полезным делом.

Конечно, неплохо бы смоделировать Крауча, и чтоб склад разбирал. Или Снейпа и заставить его драить кастрюли маме. Или Фреда и — стоп. Мысль о порноманекене с телом Фреда ужасно искушала. Джорджу это бесполезно, уговаривал себя Перси. Ему нужен брат, а не призрак и не инфери в пластиковой оболочке.

— Не знаю, — сказала задумчиво Одри. Уставший от раздумий Перси пригласил её на пару стаканчиков в "Три мётлы", изложил дело и спросил совета. — Волшебная фигурка в натуральную величину? Мне кажется, это хорошо для детей. Ну или если... ты понял.

Перси понял и покраснел. Но мысль, однажды вцепившись, держалась крепко.

— Три года прошло, — сказала Гермиона. — Если что и поможет Джорджу, так это антидепрессанты и хорошая терапия, но как уговорить на это волшебника?

Перси и сам не верил в таблетки. В конце концов, он видел протокол обыска в хогвартских апартаментах Снейпа, где упаковок циталопрама нашли больше, чем бутылок виски. Психотерапевтов он считал профессиональными болтунами вроде Людо Бэгмена.

— Джорджу нужно двигаться дальше, — гулко сказал Рон из камина, стриженый, загорелый и со шрамом в форме молнии под левым глазом. — Хаха, очень смешно, Перси. Меня веткой на учениях долбануло, я бомбарду в подлесок кинул. Гарри! Скажи ему.

Гарри высунулся из золы, обалдело покрутил головой и спросил:

— Ты помнишь сказку про Певереллов? Воскрешающий камень не приносит добра, поверь мне.

~~~

Флакон с воспоминаниями Перси Джордж хранил в офисе "Умников Уизли", в отдельном сейфе, и пересматривал по вечерам, после работы или вместо неё.

— Я боюсь, — сказала Энджи, ритмично двигаясь на Джордже вверх-вниз, — что ты назовёшь его Фредом.

Джордж офигел настолько, что даже подмахивать перестал.

— Кого?

— Я тут посидела с Джинни у Фортескью, — отозвалась Энджи. — Пожалуйста, продолжай. Они с Гарри планируют ребёнка. Не прямо сейчас — ах! — когда Джинни уйдёт из "Гарпий" и всё такое. И знаешь, какое имя они придумали?

— Гвеног, — сказал Джордж рассеянно. Его мозг занимался совсем другим. — Или Гарри.

Два Гарри Поттера в одной семье — идеальный набор.

— Гилдерой, — хихикнула Энджи и ускорилась. — Сейчас расскажу. Отвлекает.

Энджи дремала, раскинувшись на кровати. Цветные снитчики порхали по подушке. Они должны были гипнотизировать засыпающего, но вместо этого раздражали. Джордж опасался, что его затянет туда, в плоскость ткани, охотиться за мультяшными снитчами на чернильной метле. Лунный свет полз по простыням и отгонял мультяшек, заливал кожу Энджи мягким сиянием оттенка жжёного сахара. Неужели внутри этого сильного, гибкого, тёмного тела может зародиться Фред, веснушчатый и белокожий?

— Сириус Джеймс, — пробормотал Джордж. — Ну хоть не Северус Ремус.

Он накинул на Энджи одеяло, задёрнул шторы, чтобы луна не мешала ей спать, и бесшумно вышел в коридор. И только оттуда аппарировал к порогу офиса.

На столе у брата всё так же улыбались обгорелые манекены и блестел хищный алый логотип. Джордж снял телефонную трубку и набрал номер.

— Вы позвонили на круглосуточную линию поддержки WizIndustries, Эйндховен, — сообщил приятный женский голос. — Чтобы сделать заказ, нажмите клавишу один.

~~~

Сова постучалась в окно в семь утра. Перси, чертыхаясь, поднял раму, съёжился от мокрого ночного воздуха и замер, узнав Финна, магазинную сову.

"Куклу доставят через полчаса. Хочешь, приходи."

Через сорок минут — при Одри Фостер отдел магического транспорта работал почти идеально — Перси сдирал бечёвку с картонной коробки. Джордж сидел прямо на полу и водил палочкой, проверяя, какие чары навешаны на упаковку. Руки у него дрожали.

Пластиковая мешанина внутри абсолютно не походила на живого человека, и тем более на Фреда.

— И вот за это я отдал три куска? — шепнул Джордж. Он так глянул снизу вверх, что Перси впервые в жизни захотелось погладить его по голове. — Ей-богу, Перси, пусть эта хреновина за меня налоги платит!

Перси наклонился — слишком близко, чтобы вдохнуть запах волос Джорджа, но слишком далеко, чтобы их коснуться — и достал из коробки матово-белую книжицу.

— Смотри, — сказал он и привычным жестом подхватил спадающие очки. — Инструкция.

Инструкция предписывала варить мешанину в достаточно большом котле три часа — вместе с гранулами из прилагающегося мешочка и частицей тела того, в кого должен быть трансформирован манекен. Жив или мёртв оригинал, при этом значения не имело.

Джордж очень спокойно, как будто делал такое каждый день, ткнул в палец разделочным ножом и выдавил кровь в котёл.

— Ты же сможешь подрочить, если понадобится плоть слуги, братец?

Перси привычно сделал вид, будто ничего не услышал.

— Странная технология.

— Местное фландрское Оборотное, — сказал Джордж и облизал палец. — Или ноу-хау компании.

— Я натравлю Айшу на реверс-инжиниринг, — пообещал Перси. Джордж хлопнул его по плечу.

— Пока варится наш обед, не выпить ли чаю?

На свежей рубашке Перси осталась маленькая алая капля.

~~~

У Джорджа подкосились ноги, и кто-то подхватил его и не дал упасть. Неважно, кто — Перси, Энджи или Айша. Важно, что существо, которое встало ему навстречу из котла, было Фредом. Настоящим, вылитым Фредом. Как будто и не было на свете ни войны, ни каменных плит, ни трёх лет, ни миллиона выпитых бутылок, ни самолётиков из мунговских рецептов на нервные капли.

Оно заговорило, и иллюзия рухнула.

— Приветствую, владелец.

Таким голосом могло бы говорить эссе по нумерологии, если бы кто-нибудь додумался сунуть его в котёл и капнуть сверху телесной жидкости.

— Хотите ли вы пройти базовую настройку? Варианты ответов...

Джордж посоветовал ему отъебаться и сбежал.

~~~

Портреты на стенах в директорском кабинете старательно делали вид, что не слушают.

— Человек — гораздо больше, чем руки, ноги и мозг, мистер Уизли.

— Я понимаю, — пожал плечами Джордж. — Иначе дементоры передохнут с голоду.

— Смотрите. — Минерва отставила чашку и мгновенно превратилась. Полосатая кошка выгнула спинку и прошлась по краю стола. Джорджу захотелось коснуться лукавой мордочки или хотя бы пощекотать усы. Он сцепил пальцы, чтоб не поддаться искушению.

Мягкая лапка зависла над чашкой. Неслышный шлёп — и тёмная поверхность заволновалась.

— Минерва! — укоризненно воскликнул Финеас Блэк. — Вы же собирались это пить!

— Я мою руки перед едой, — отозвалась Минерва Макгонагалл, выпрямляясь в кресле. В который раз Джордж восхитился, как органично и естественно происходит превращение.

— От каждого из нас, — продолжила она, сделала глоток из чашки и покосилась на Блэка. Спящий Дамблдор отчётливо заулыбался. — От каждого из нас расходятся круги. Словно от камешка, брошенного в воду. И никогда не угадаешь, чего они коснутся там, на другом берегу.

— Неужели никто после Певереллов не пробовал вернуть любимых? — отчаянно спросил Джордж. — Профессор Дамблдор! Профессор Снейп! 

— Мы всего лишь портреты, не забывай, — сказал Дамблдор. — Симулякры, что играют сами с собой. Погляди.

Он выпрямился в кресле и послал зелёный луч в соседнюю картину. Снейп, мирно читающий книгу под сенью дерева, шевельнул палочкой и отразил аваду дальше. Портреты гоняли заклинание по стенам, пока толстый Фронсак не поглотил его подушкой. У Джорджа закружилась голова.

— Видишь? — засмеялся Дамблдор. — Мы хотим жить вечно. А когда не получается, мы пародируем смерть. Это единственный способ её обмануть.

Минерва вздохнула.

— А потом живые люди приходят поговорить с портретами. Задать вопрос и получить ответ. От хрустального шара, доски Уиджа или раскрашенного холста.

Джордж допил чай, поблагодарил всех и встал.

— Мистер Уизли, — окликнул его Снейп из-под своего дуба. — Я знаю, вы пришли не ко мне, но всё же. — Он перелистнул страницу, и Джордж заметил, что она не отличается от предыдущей. — Возможно, через некоторые вещи стоит пройти в одиночку.

— Не слушай его! — крикнул Дамблдор. — Он вас никогда и не различал.

— Спасибо, профессор Снейп, — сказал Джордж и понял, что улыбается.

~~~

До накопления базы воспоминаний Джордж запрятал квази-Фреда в кладовку.

— Пусть бы хоть ящериц нарезал, — переживала Айша.

— Нас спутают подчинённые, — отшучивался Джордж, но Перси видел, как он нервничает. Манекен его раздражал. Он не так ходил, не так улыбался, не таким голосом разговаривал, не умел колдовать, не так держал вилку и нож, не ел, не пил ничего, даже сливочного пива, не пукал, не потел, не боялся смерти, был очень вежливым и ничего не любил.

— Джордж, это не полноценная личность, — говорила Гермиона. — Не маг, не маггл и не сквиб, вообще не человек. Просто помни об этом, всегда.

— Бесполезно, — сердилась Энджи. — Ты сейчас рассуждаешь как маггла, Гермиона. У них есть Лем, Стивен Спилберг и "Бегущий по лезвию". У нас — Оборотное, легилименция и непростительные. Магглы строят теории, мы действуем.

— Скажи это моим родителям, Анджелина, — отзывалась Гермиона. — Или родителям Невилла.

Воспоминания приходили отовсюду. Перси и не подозревал, что брата помнит так много людей. Джордж рассылал письма с просьбами и трясся над склянками, словно над карточками от шоколадных лягушек. "Дорогой Джордж", писали люди в сопроводительных письмах, "пожалуйста, не смотри мои воспоминания сам. Мне будет ужасно неловко, если их увидит живой человек". "Пророк" и "Придира" штурмовали офис, но Айша и Перси держали круговую оборону и не гнушались грязными заклинаниями. Хагрид принёс две залапанные склянки — от себя и от Минервы — обнял Джорджа и долго дышал ему в ухо чесноком.

Папа стал проверять фрагменты памяти на подлинность и сдался после первого десятка. Мама явилась в офис однажды вечером и потребовала вынуть манекен из кладовки и устроить им встречу тет-а-тет.

— Я столько всего не сказала настоящему Фреду, — заявила она, — так хоть с игрушкой пообщаюсь.

Перси носил в переговорную платочки. Мама плакала. Квази-Фред вежливо улыбался. Джинни сажала его на метлу и выписывала над зданием фигуры высшего пилотажа. Перси смотрел на них из тёплой темноты сада и завидовал, сам не зная кому.

А потом Джордж сорвал очередной дедлайн и заночевал на работе, а наутро бил манекена смертным боем, срывая костяшки пальцев и глотая слёзы.

— Он не храпит! — повторял он в отчаянии. — Он спит в кладовке и не храпит!

Тем же вечером Перси выкрал манекена, утащил к себе домой и стал единственным Уизли, который по достоинству оценил секс-девайсы WizIndustries. Ему понравилось.

Наутро к нему заявились Айша и Ли Джордан, попытались вскрыть голландскую прошивку и подменить заклинания, генерирующие звук. Квази-Фред потерял голос. На адрес WWW приходили последние флаконы с воспоминаниями.

~~~

На день испытаний магазин Умников Уизли закрылся по техническим причинам. Джордж попытался оставить в хогсмитском филиале Айшу, но та взбунтовалась. Ей не хотелось пропускать развлечение.

Посмотреть было на что. В пустой лабораторной комнате, в ударопрочных сосудах — Джордж не забыл министерские мозги — крутились и сверкали воспоминания.

Все воспоминания, которые люди имели о Фреде Уизли. Полный банк данных, почти что разумный, нечто среднее между дискотечным зеркалом и маггловским плазменным шаром. Ненастоящий Фред стоял рядом, руки по швам, и лыбился своей обычной секс-игрушечной улыбкой. Анджелина, Айша, отец, Перси и Иен с Марианной сидели рядом, в камере для наблюдений, и нервничали — каждый по своим причинам, надо полагать.

— Я забыл, — сказал Джордж Перси. — Если со мной что-то случится, попроси Минерву нарисовать Снейпу новую книгу.

— Что?!

Джордж махнул рукой и вышел из камеры наблюдений. В конце концов, эксперимент проводился на его точной копии, пусть даже чисто внешней. Плевать на меры безопасности, он должен был оказаться в центре событий.

Айша срывающимся голосом отдала команду, игрушечный Фред, не меняя выражения лица, походкой манекена вошёл в шар, и тот пошёл волнами и взорвался, как навозная бомба. Джорджа впечатало в стену, он на пару секунд потерял сознание, затем пытался отогнать от себя остальных, пытался встать и собрать мысли в кучку, и в наступившей суматохе только он и увидел, как в противоположном углу выпрямляется квази-Фред и идёт прямиком к нему.

— Чёрт побери, Джордж, я думала, ты вышиб себе все мозги! — орала Энджи. — И как бы ты, спрашивается, жил без мозгов?

Джордж открыл рот и закрыл его, потому что тот, другой, был уже совсем близко.

— Мне кажется, никто бы и не заметил разницы, — сказал Фред и улыбнулся.


End file.
